


“恶魔”号公路

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 恶魔米英+公路文，送给吃井宝的生贺！
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	“恶魔”号公路

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、恶魔米英，纯爱恶魔米英，是真的，挺有挑战性（？  
> 2、其实就是篇恶魔米英的公路文（）“替罪男孩”来自一部我很早之前看到的电影，整篇文全是瞎编乱造，捏造、私设和幻想很多！写的时候一直在听AC/DC哈哈哈哈  
> 3、BUG和OOC请不要太在意，恶魔米英的感觉大概是，同人二设和原作的综合哈哈哈，我就是乱写！  
> 4、是送给吃井宝08.18的生贺w抱歉，俺写的这玩意儿可能不是你想看的恶魔米英呜呜呜呜（）
> 
> OK？  
> HB to 吃井！新的一岁也要快快乐乐w

在察觉到周围的异样时，亚瑟正准备把叉起的土豆条放到嘴里。他的动作停在半空，眼睛很快地扫过这个深夜的小餐馆。除了他，餐馆里的客人都静止不动，咀嚼或者交谈的动作停在半路，像是忽然被摁下了暂停键，连唾沫星子都浮在半空不肯落下。抬着餐盘的侍者停在即将迈进厨房之前，计算账本的老板在柜台上弯着腰，就连餐馆里原本在播放的史密斯乐团的歌都戛然而止。  
亚瑟想了想，放下餐叉，回头看去。果然如他所想，他身后站着两个穿着黑色长袍的家伙，苍白的脸上眼窝深陷，像老鹰似的直勾勾地盯着亚瑟。个子更高一些的那个张开嘴，他的舌头像火红的蛇信子，如果你仔细去看，会发现他的舌头的确如蛇一般前端分叉；他说话的声音就像在深渊里发出怪吼的怪物一般隆隆作响：“柯克兰，我们已经给你足够长的时间了，而你还是没能找到魔王陛下。”  
亚瑟撇撇嘴，朝他露出一个笑容来：“就快了，我的线人告诉我他就在这附近。”  
“如果你的线人是那些泡在花瓣沐浴里的天使，我得告诉你，”那怪物的声音再一次响起来，“他们可不能轻易相信。”  
“是啊，可是天使被教导决不能说谎，不是吗？”亚瑟朝他们摊摊手，他玩味的笑容让站在他对面的两个人都愈发不悦地皱起眉来。亚瑟眨着眼睛，说：“再给我一点时间，我保证把魔王带回地下去。你们就不能相信我吗？”  
“魅魔那一套对我们不管用。”穿着黑袍的家伙哼了一声，“更何况你的品阶并不高。别忘了，如果你找不到魔王，你还是得回去做你的老本行——你还是魔王的‘替罪男孩’。”  
几声嬉笑传来，是站在黑袍身后那个稍矮一点的家伙发出来的，他立刻被自己的长官瞪了一眼，急忙闭上了嘴。亚瑟心里不爽，想把他们快点打发走，但几乎只是一瞬间，史密斯乐团的歌又重新流淌在餐馆里。亚瑟抬起头，发现站在他对面的两个穿着黑袍的家伙被牢牢钉在原地，和那些被摁下暂停键的客人一样，他们瞪着眼睛，一动不动。  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，看见一个侍者从柜台后走过来，他系着围裙，领口还有一个领结，看上去很年轻。其实在进入这个餐馆的时候，亚瑟就注意到了他，出于魅魔的本性，他习惯性地给这个侍者打了个分——不是很低的分数。  
现在这个高分侍者走了过来，他打量着这两个穿着黑袍的家伙，然后用鞋尖在地上画了个圆圈。这个圆圈立刻使地面深陷，露出一个冒着热气的洞口来，这个青年抓着两个黑袍怪物的领口，把他们扔进了洞口。  
他做完这一切，又打个响指让地面复原，这才抬起眼睛来看亚瑟。他有着浓金色的头发和蓝眼睛，怎么看都和魔王毫无关系，但亚瑟几乎立刻就察觉到了，能把高阶恶魔直接扔回地狱，还有魔力阻碍退去后，他那张让亚瑟感到无比熟悉的脸，这个小餐馆的服务员毫无质疑，就是——“魔王。”亚瑟喃喃道，紧紧地盯着他，出于礼节不情不愿地说，“阿尔弗雷德陛下。”  
阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，忽然走过来，扯住他的领口。亚瑟吓了一跳，下意识想去挣扎，却感到魔力透过他的指尖注进自己的后颈，几乎立刻就让自己没了什么挣扎的力气，后背还带起一阵酥麻——这是魅魔的标记被唤醒的标志，果然，阿尔弗雷德看了眼他的脖颈，说：“魅魔。”  
亚瑟用了点力气来挣脱他的手，恼羞成怒地瞪着他。  
“你可别说你把我给忘了！”他气势汹汹地指着阿尔弗雷德的鼻子，“我可是被你害惨了，你这个毫无责任心的魔王——”  
他还没骂完，忽然发现在史密斯乐团的歌声中，餐馆里的客人又重新动作起来，餐盘与刀叉相撞发出清脆的声响，老板继续在柜台后计算账本，仿佛刚才什么都没发生似的。阿尔弗雷德看着他，朝他露出服务员式的爽朗笑容，说：“这位客人，还需要什么帮助吗？”

天还没亮，阿尔弗雷德走出餐馆，他打开车门坐到驾驶座上时，亚瑟钻进了他的副驾驶座。阿尔弗雷德插进车钥匙，这才看向他，微微皱起眉来。  
“你得跟我回去。”亚瑟决定长话短说，“他们一直在找你。”  
阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看着他：“找我？”  
“他们说你今年的业绩不达标，”亚瑟急匆匆地解释，“你今年做的坏事太少了。不仅如此，你在地狱颁布的法案对人间过于友好，他们要求你回去修改。”  
“身为魔王就要学会平衡正邪善恶。”阿尔弗雷德摇头晃脑地说，就像在背书，“我的家庭教师就是这么说的。”  
提起阿尔弗雷德的家庭教师，亚瑟愈发心里来气，他握着拳头，深呼吸好半天才说：“但是你也知道，天堂一直在偷偷观察我们的行动，如果——”  
“你在教我怎么做魔王吗？”阿尔弗雷德瞥了亚瑟一眼，他身上的威压让亚瑟下意识地闭上了嘴，但仍然忿忿不平地看着他。阿尔弗雷德把手搭在方向盘上，又说：“我不喜欢你背那些老头的话给我听。”  
“噢，是吗？”亚瑟磨着牙说，“那我就用我自己的方式和你说——都是你的错，你这个蠢货！就因为你一件坏事也不做，还在这里当什么服务员，还每次回地狱都宣传人间的快餐文化，导致他们要把我抓回去，继续给你当替罪男孩——撒旦啊，我都活了几百年了，居然还得给你当替罪男孩，你这个脑子都被脂肪塞满的——”  
阿尔弗雷德忽然笑了两声，他扭动钥匙踩下油门，把亚瑟吓了一跳。他朝亚瑟抬抬下巴，说：“安全带。”

亚瑟抱着双臂，看着车窗外漆黑的道路两旁，天就快亮了，阿尔弗雷德坐在他旁边，竟然缓缓地打了个哈欠。  
“我们不需要睡觉。”亚瑟瞪着他说，恨不得把他身上不像恶魔的地方全都挑出来骂一遍，但阿尔弗雷德只是说：“你不也在人间住了很长一段时间吗？就因为你回不去地狱。”  
“——是因为我不想回。”亚瑟忍不住纠正他，阿尔弗雷德只是耸了耸肩膀，没说什么。他们从城郊向纽约开去，期间阿尔弗雷德停下车，去路边的百货超市里买东西，亚瑟忍不住提醒他柜台边放着的特价牛奶。他把牙刷、内裤、特价牛奶和一箱罐装可乐放进后备箱里，亚瑟就站在他旁边对他软硬兼施：“阿尔弗雷德，你还记得我们小时候一起去抓三头犬幼崽吗？他们说如果我不能把你带回去，就得去给三头犬幼崽洗澡。至少十只。”  
阿尔弗雷德又笑了，他的嘴角很快地弯了起来，这让亚瑟愈发有些不高兴。阿尔弗雷德把手搭在扬起的后备箱盖上，看向亚瑟：“如果你要让我和你一起回去，你至少得给我点好处。”  
亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿，他抱起双臂靠在车上，手摸了摸自己的脸：“我是低阶的魅魔，阿尔弗雷德。而你是魔王。”  
“我知道，”阿尔弗雷德坦然地说，“你从小就是魅魔，而我从小就是魔王。”  
“所以，嗯，”亚瑟嘟囔着说，“我没什么能给你的，除了——你想和我上床吗？我们可以就近找个汽车旅店。”  
他转着眼睛，像是在认真考虑这个提议——那是当然，因为对魅魔来说，这样的话题几乎已经习以为常，这是他从出生开始就带着的本能，对他来说谈论自己的天赋没什么可羞耻的。亚瑟接着说：“手或者嘴都可以，我可以做得很好，当然，如果你想要——”  
“停，”阿尔弗雷德打断了亚瑟，他把后备箱猛地盖上，说，“算了。”  
亚瑟听他这么说，立刻感到有些被冒犯了：“什么，你瞧不起我？要知道我在魅魔学校的成绩全是优等！——除了，除了，呃，除了实战期间的成绩没那么好，因为我没诱惑那么多人……”  
阿尔弗雷德走向驾驶座，亚瑟跟上去，也坐到副驾驶座上。他一边拉过安全带，一边朝阿尔弗雷德说：“但我敢保证我能做得很好！”  
“不是这个问题，”阿尔弗雷德的手拍了拍方向盘，他皱着眉，看上去也有些恼怒，“只是我从来没和魅魔上过床。万一我没掌握好魔力，你被我弄死了怎么办？”  
亚瑟惊讶地张张嘴，阿尔弗雷德又发动汽车，他就又接着说：“你以前都和什么种族上床？每一次都会把人家给弄死吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德的眼睛盯着被车灯照耀的马路，嘟囔着说了什么。亚瑟没听清，朝阿尔弗雷德凑得更近些，问：“你说什么？”  
“我说！”阿尔弗雷德提高音量，看上去十分不高兴，“我没和谁上过床。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，好一会儿不知道说什么。阿尔弗雷德回头看了他一眼，嘟囔起来：“身为魅魔你不也没怎么诱惑过别人吗？这很奇怪吗？”  
“不——不奇怪。”亚瑟回答，但他忽然觉得很好笑，所以忍不住笑了两声。阿尔弗雷德一定听出了他笑声里的嘲笑意味，脸色看上去更差了。亚瑟清清嗓子，说：“所以，你想试试吗？”  
“试试什么？”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛仍然盯着前方。亚瑟故意拖长了声调说：“——做爱。我可以帮你摆脱处男身。”  
为了表示他没有那么想冒犯阿尔弗雷德（其实他就是），亚瑟又说：“尊敬的魔王陛下。为你服务会是我的荣幸。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪着他，看上去几乎是有些咬牙切齿，而这让亚瑟更开心地笑了起来。  
“如果我真的把你杀掉呢？”阿尔弗雷德说，“就在床上。”  
亚瑟耸耸肩：“那不就是回老家一趟吗，会有多糟糕呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德没说话，他们的车路过了一家汽车旅店，亚瑟看见了，他说：“在你左边——”  
“不去。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我不需要你服务。”  
虽然亚瑟也没有真的那么想和阿尔弗雷德去旅店，但见他那么冷淡还是让亚瑟作为魅魔的自尊心有些受挫，他啧啧嘴，扭过头去看窗户外面。阿尔弗雷德说得没错，他不怎么诱惑人类，而这导致他的品阶一直都保持在低位。导致亚瑟保持低阶的原因还不止如此，还因为他逃离地狱，跑到人间来生活，却在这期间没做过多少恶魔该做的事。  
“所以，”阿尔弗雷德忽然开口问道，“你最近都在做什么？我听他们说你住在英国。”  
“嗯，我在伦敦有住所，”亚瑟说，“我喜欢住在英国。”  
阿尔弗雷德哼了一声作为回答，又说：“你给杂志写诗和童话故事。”  
“这事连魔王陛下都知道了？”亚瑟抱着双臂，有些得意地说，“看来我也挺出名。”  
阿尔弗雷德很快地瞥了他一眼：“地下的老头们因为这事讨厌死你了。你还在故事里写妖精，我们都知道妖精长得可丑了。”  
“可是人类觉得他们长得很漂亮。”亚瑟解释道，“而且他们之中有一些真的挺漂亮，我们看见的都是黑暗妖精。”  
阿尔弗雷德点点头：“所以你都能看见光明妖精了。亚瑟，你是不是快变成天使了？”  
亚瑟不知道他这句话到底有多少打趣的成分，只能说：“放过我吧，再让他们知道这些，我可能真的得去给三头犬洗澡了。”  
阿尔弗雷德又笑了。真古怪，因为亚瑟对成为魔王之后的阿尔弗雷德最大的印象就是，他总是板着脸，据说是他需要塑造一种魔王的威严——那些恶魔老头总是这么说，但他们自己也成天喝醉了就围着地狱业火跳舞。  
但小时候的阿尔弗雷德可不这样，亚瑟记得他们还在地狱上学的时候，阿尔弗雷德是不去学校上课的，他有家庭教师，而每个周末亚瑟都得到他那儿去，替他受罚。亚瑟是阿尔弗雷德的“替罪男孩”——由于阿尔弗雷德贵为魔王继承者的身份，他的家庭教师如果敢罚他，就会被割掉舌头和耳朵，于是就由亚瑟来替阿尔弗雷德受罚。有时候是用鞭子抽打亚瑟的手心或者后背，有时候是让他去打扫火龙的棚窝，或者让他在冬天到人间的阿拉斯加待几个小时——这对习惯地狱高温的他们来说简直就是酷刑。  
因此在他们小时候，亚瑟总是在督促阿尔弗雷德学习，他没收了阿尔弗雷德的所有游戏机，还在周末时给阿尔弗雷德补习地狱战争史。这让亚瑟稍微安稳了一段时间，但等阿尔弗雷德快要当上魔王前的考核时期，亚瑟又开始替他受罚——原因是阿尔弗雷德根本不做坏事。老师让他把一只蝙蝠变成他能想象出来的最可怕最恶心的模样——在历届魔王中，他们应该把蝙蝠变成美好的东西，比如纯白可爱的兔子或一片花海，因为对恶魔来说，这些就是最可怕最恶心的东西。结果阿尔弗雷德把那只蝙蝠变成了一只幽灵。  
但作为魔王，惧怕幽灵自然是绝对不被允许的，所以亚瑟的手心又留下了不少鞭痕。年幼的阿尔弗雷德就带他回到自己的房间里，给他的伤口擦酒精。亚瑟疼得直皱眉，阿尔弗雷德就抓着他的手，忽然念了几句咒语，移开手时他的手心已经完好如初，所有伤痕都不翼而飞。  
亚瑟吓了一跳，急忙抓住他的手，说：“你怎么会治愈魔法？你可千万不要让他们知道——”  
“我不怕他们知道。”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，他抱起双臂，身后的翅膀带着他浮在半空，“我可是未来的魔王，我想做什么就做什么。”  
“挨罚的又不是你，你当然不怕！”亚瑟忍不住骂他，“算我拜托你，阿尔弗雷德，就做一件坏事吧，哪怕一件呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德朝他眨着眼睛，什么也没说，只是把他上次在地狱的餐厅里收集到的堕天使挂坠给亚瑟看。那时候他们都还小，对这些看上去又酷又奇怪的挂坠没什么抵抗力。他们那时总是趴在床上看阿尔弗雷德奇奇怪怪的收藏，唱片、贴纸或者人间的杂志，亚瑟是阿尔弗雷德最好的朋友——几乎是阿尔弗雷德唯一的朋友，因为他整天都在王宫里，除了亚瑟这个替罪男孩以外就没见过其他的同龄恶魔。  
亚瑟住在地狱的下城区，那里几乎是地狱里最混乱不堪的地方，亚瑟就会给阿尔弗雷德讲些那里的下水道和妓院怪闻，阿尔弗雷德喜欢听这些古怪的故事，他总是一边摸亚瑟背上已经痊愈的鞭痕一边听他讲这些故事，那些鞭痕时间太久了因此痕迹没能消除，况且那次是用火焰鞭打的。在那次亚瑟挨打的时候，阿尔弗雷德只有几十岁，连王座都还得爬着才能坐上去，他第一次在看亚瑟挨打时哭了。  
“别打了！”他一边哭一边紧紧抿着嘴，“我会把从人间带回来的那只小狗扔了……别打了！”  
火焰鞭被收起来，但趴在地上的亚瑟几乎已经奄奄一息，阿尔弗雷德快步跑过去把他抱起来，扇动翅膀带着他飞离了受罚室。等亚瑟的伤好了些，他们一起把那只小狗送回了人间。它在地狱里也活不长，地底也不应该出现小狗这样的生物，但阿尔弗雷德就只是想要养一只小狗。  
阿尔弗雷德总是这么任性，即使当上了魔王也是如此——那个王座反而给他的任性提供了无尽的便利。他只要跑来人间就会闹失踪，但每次回地狱又会颁布几条听上去就很不恶魔的法案，这让地狱里的一些守旧派心怀不满。不过，阿尔弗雷德减轻了一些刑罚，以及他从人间和天堂带来的许多新潮玩意儿，反而受到很多年轻恶魔的欢迎。  
但老头们还是打算惩罚他一下，因此才会找到亚瑟，告诉亚瑟如果他找不到魔王，他就得代替魔王受罚，而惩罚当然不是像他告诉阿尔弗雷德那样的，给十只三头犬洗澡这么简单。  
“靠边停一下行吗？”亚瑟忽然对阿尔弗雷德说，“我想透透气。”  
阿尔弗雷德用古怪的眼神看了他一眼，但还是把车开到路边停下来。现在是黎明前最黑暗的时候，四周除了虫鸣以外静悄悄的，亚瑟降下窗户，说：“你怎么碰巧就在那个餐馆？”  
“不是碰巧。”阿尔弗雷德说，“是我让你和使者来那个餐馆的。”  
亚瑟一边解开安全带，一边惊讶地看向阿尔弗雷德：“你思想控制我？”  
阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，没回答，亚瑟磨磨牙齿，还是决定以后再算这笔账。阿尔弗雷德微微往后靠，把座椅放倒一些，舒服地躺在上面。亚瑟看着他，说：“你还是不打算跟我回去吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠，又闭上眼睛：“你跟他们说我还没玩够就行了。过两天我会去纽约堵塞几条街的交通，给纽约下一场大暴雨，这样可以了吧？”  
“你知道这些事只要是稍微高阶的恶魔都能做，”亚瑟说，“他们希望你做一些魔王才会做的事。”  
“那我总不能统治地球吧？”阿尔弗雷德摊着手说，“加百列会立刻从天上冲下来捅我一刀。”  
亚瑟没回答，只是又说：“所以你还是不会回去。”  
阿尔弗雷德没说话，他的手在玩车门的锁。亚瑟叹了口气，他伸出手，摘下阿尔弗雷德的眼镜。阿尔弗雷德微微睁开眼睛，看向他，亚瑟就爬过去，坐到他的腿上。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛睁得更大了，亚瑟伸出手摸了摸他的脸，几乎是立刻，他原本稻金色的头发染上了血红的色泽，翠绿的眼睛也变得更亮，且像猫科动物一样微微缩小，中央出现了竖线。  
“亚瑟——”阿尔弗雷德说，但亚瑟的尾巴很快地抽过来，心形的尖端抵住他的嘴。亚瑟慢慢俯下身，他的尖牙在嘴边若隐若现，声音就像是从幽深的洞窟里传来的塞壬那般，充满危险却让人难以忽视：“阿尔弗雷德……抱歉。”  
亚瑟移开尾巴，飞快地亲了一下阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，在阿尔弗雷德反应过来——或者说，在他解开亚瑟的魔法之前，亚瑟从怀里摸出一个小瓶子，他打开瓶子，手指伸进瓶中时立刻冒出一阵烟雾，亚瑟嘶嘶吸气，抽出手指，在阿尔弗雷德的胸口画了个十字。如他预想那样，阿尔弗雷德动弹不得，只能瞪着他。  
“你疯了！”阿尔弗雷德朝他磨牙，“你居然装着圣水！”  
“这是我的最后手段。”亚瑟说，他用来蘸取圣水的食指几乎血肉模糊，几乎快要融化了，但亚瑟也并不在意。他把那个小玻璃瓶用力扔朝窗外，因为他也不敢再把这东西揣在他的心窝，反正它过一段时间自己会消失的。  
亚瑟扯开阿尔弗雷德的衣服，看见他胸口上那个被圣水侵蚀后留下来的十字形状的痕迹，这才放心地重新把他的衣服拉拢。亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德身上撤离，他打开车门下了车，蹲在车旁的公路上，用他的尾巴在地上画传送阵。和高阶恶魔不同，他需要画出传送阵，和地狱取得许可，才能打开通道。阿尔弗雷德躺在座椅上，偏着头对他说：“我不想回去。”  
“我听到了。”亚瑟头也不回地说。阿尔弗雷德提高了些音量，说：“我不想回去。”  
亚瑟皱起眉来：“我说我听到了。但你还是得跟我回去。”  
魔王没说话，亚瑟的尾巴尖在公路上刻画着，阿尔弗雷德忽然说：“你的手指快融化了，不疼吗？”  
亚瑟懒得理会他，阿尔弗雷德又接着说：“我心口好疼。”  
“你是魔王，你会好起来的。”亚瑟说，“但我可不能被他们抓回去。”  
“为什么你要听他们的话？”阿尔弗雷德说。亚瑟的动作停了停，这让他稍微沉默了一会儿。亚瑟从小在下城区长大，也许撒旦都不会知道他父母是谁。他是恶魔里最低级的魅魔，也正因如此他才会被选中作为阿尔弗雷德的替罪男孩，才有机会被送到学校里读书。他的成绩优秀，但他永远都只能做一个魅魔，就算他再怎么努力，也不会在地狱取得多高的地位。而阿尔弗雷德天生就是魔王的继承者，他身份高贵到连责罚都得亚瑟来替自己承担。  
那段时光对亚瑟来说却非同寻常，和阿尔弗雷德一起待在他贴着运动海报的房间里，看阿尔弗雷德收藏的时光很不一样，所以即使被责罚他也会忍下来。他的身份已经决定他的地位，即使亚瑟也会在心里觉得这样并不对，有时候他也会问自己，他为什么要这么听地狱的话呢？  
但他能做的最大的努力就是离开那儿，来人间，做一些对恶魔来说绝不可能的事——他写童话故事，给公园里的鸽子喂面包，为艺术画展里的天使画作擦干净展框（即使真正的天使都是些装模作样的傻蛋），救下几只狗几只猫，和差点被车撞到的女孩。  
亚瑟恶魔的力量在渐渐减弱，他的角退化得几乎被他天生就有些乱的头发遮住，但他仍然是一个恶魔，圣水仍然会融化他的手指，每当他在教堂门口驻足他都无法踏入那里一步，真是讽刺。  
亚瑟画完了传送阵，他转身，又爬上车，把阿尔弗雷德的安全带解开。阿尔弗雷德目不转睛地看着他，像是打算任他摆布。  
“他们不只是要送你去洗三头犬，是不是？”阿尔弗雷德说。  
亚瑟叹了口气，他横了阿尔弗雷德一眼。阿尔弗雷德说：“你把我送回去，他们还是会惩罚你的，你明明知道这一点。你是我的替罪男孩，亚瑟，你在地狱最大的用途就是代替我接受惩罚。”  
他的直白让亚瑟的胸腔发疼，绿眼睛的恶魔坐在座椅上，微微拢着他的翅膀，看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德也看着他，语气非常严肃：“你不用回去替我受罚，亚瑟。”  
“但是你迟早要回去地狱，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说，“你是魔王，你不能只做一些无关痛痒的坏事。”  
“我已经做过对我来说最坏的一件事了。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉说。  
亚瑟瞪着他：“什么事？是你把天使长的坐骑，那只可怜的独角兽挂在炼狱山顶的那件事？我觉得那的确够坏了。”  
“那件事也挺坏。”阿尔弗雷德回想起来，弯弯嘴角，“但不是那件。”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，天快亮了，他伸出手，在阿尔弗雷德的胸口摁了一会儿，再移开时那里已经没了十字架的痕迹。他打开车门，打算下车，阿尔弗雷德就拽住他，把他拉回来。  
“不要回去。”阿尔弗雷德说，他紧紧握着亚瑟的手，在晨曦中他的头发泛着隐约的黑色，就像是阳光无法照透的黑夜。他的手心发出一阵光，亚瑟的手指在他的手心里复原如初，是魔王绝不应该学会的治愈魔法。  
亚瑟张张嘴，“这算是命令吗，陛下？”他问。  
阿尔弗雷德板着脸，就像那些老头们要求的那样，但他的脸在天边泛起的隐约的光亮中有些泛红。他点点头。  
亚瑟看了看天边，最后伸手关上了车门。

沿着一眼看不到尽头的公路，他们离城市越来越远，阿尔弗雷德只是打了个响指就把他们的车变成了敞篷跑车，放上摇滚乐，亚瑟竖着耳朵听，是《Highway to Hell》，俗套到几乎没什么意思。从后备箱取出来的可乐只要被阿尔弗雷德的手心握过，就变得像是刚从冰箱里拿出来，外壳凭空流下凝聚的水滴。亚瑟从他的车里找到一副墨镜戴上，风很快地吹过他的耳边，太阳烤得他的皮肤有些发烫，但比起地狱的温度来说这并不算什么。亚瑟听着风声和摇滚乐，大声问阿尔弗雷德：“你还没告诉我，你刚才说你做过的最坏的坏事是什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德的头发被风吹得有些乱，他直直地看着前方，亚瑟就敲敲他的肩膀。  
在一阵风声中，阿尔弗雷德张开嘴，缓缓地说：“……让喜欢的人代替自己接受惩罚，不就是最坏的事了吗？”  
亚瑟看着他，沉默在他们之间持续了那么一会儿，最后亚瑟急促地笑了一声。  
“如果你在路上看见汽车旅店。”亚瑟说，“请务必停下来，陛下。”  
阿尔弗雷德充满抱怨地斜了他一眼，亚瑟终于笑出了声音，伸手去捏阿尔弗雷德红透了的、不太像人类的尖耳朵。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里！写了写我流的恶魔米英，胡编乱造一通很不好意思哈哈哈  
> 还是祝吃井宝08.18生日快乐！mua！


End file.
